


Doctor Doctor

by ShutUpGinger (Chameowmile)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is a little shit, M/M, but it's gon be good when I get there, don't worry Kylo won't be hurting Mitaka in this fic lol, everybody is mean to Mitaka, he has done nothing to u people, it's just gonna be a humorous and easygoing story, just laying out the groundwork here, no real relationship material in this first installment, this ship is so nonexistent that there is no autotag for it, y u do dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/ShutUpGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hux busy doing damage control after the fall of Starkiller, Lieutenant Mitaka is assigned to the care and treatment of Kylo Ren as they make their journey back towards Snoke's base.<br/>Ren is fully sedated to assure the Lieutenant's safety, of course.</p><p>Except he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy during ninety percent of my writing this  
> I don't know what that says about me or this fic  
> Also for those of you who don't know, Mitaka is the guy who ends up having to tell Kylo the bad news about bb8 in the movie and gets force choked, lol  
> #I am trash  
> ANYWAY  
> this fic series shall be the culmination of my inability to not ship everything, and will probably all be from Mitaka's POV because his thought processes amuse me. This first fic won't have any real shipping in it, considering Kylo is unconscious for ninety percent of it and Mitaka is freaking out, but the sequel should have more nonsense when I get to it lol.

“I require your supervision in the medbay." Hux states firmly, once he's caught Mitaka's interest. "I have more pressing matters at hand than babysitting Kylo Ren, and am, at the moment, unable to watch him myself."

Mitaka gulps at the daunting prospect, but nods weakly none-the-less.

“And how shall I respond when he wakes, sir?”

“You won’t. Because he is to be kept _sedated_. I have even _less_ time on my hands to gather funding for broken equipment than I do for watching him, so if he wakes and destroys half of my ship in some feverish panic, I may just have to save Snoke the trouble and put _myself_ out the air-lock. Do you understand?”

The lieutenant flinches accordingly at the venom in his tone. “Y...yes, of course sir! I’ll go tend to him now! Nothing will go wrong.”

Hux nods approvingly, that crease in his brow deepening oddly, as he astutely crosses his arms behind his back and continues without explaining the cause for his newfound consternation.

“Report any significant changes to me directly, and any insignificant ones to your log. There is a private comm for you to use in the medbay, and it will _always_ be available, so you will be held responsible for any unreported incidents. If you fail to update your log every cycle, I will immediately assume the worst and remove you from the assignment. Am I clear?"

“C...cycle, sir? Which cycle?”

“Sleep cycle.”

He sputters weakly at that, “Y...yes sir.” and gives a salute.

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

***

Mitaka edges along at a less-than speedy pace as he makes his way throughout the hulking resurgent class star destroyer, and reluctantly moves on to his new assignment.

Sooner, rather than later though, he reaches the bay in which Ren is rumored to be housed, and pushes his way in through the door with only limited hesitation. Head bowed and eyes squeezed shut in preparation for the likely horrors that await him.

Nothing happens.

He blinks up in surprise, and finds that the scene before him is completely benign. There’s one medical droid present, and two beds, with little happening in either. One of the beds is empty, and one is hidden behind a curtain.

He notes that the empty bed has some of his own personal effects lain out on it, a change of uniform for him, a nightshirt, some bonus food credits, as well as some commissary chips, and the private com link that the commander mentioned.

He studies the scene blankly for a moment and just absorbs it.

They’re making him _live_ here?

For how long?

Do they not know how many times this guy has tried to kill him? The knight  _hates_ him!

_"Pull it together, Mitaka."_

With a posturing inhale of air, he straightens out, and makes his way toward Ren's bed.

Only to have the air whisked right back out of him when he finally catches sight of him.

The man doesn’t have his mask on. Or even his robes, for that matter, and looks, truly quite harmless.

He’s pale and quite obviously injured. A thin sheen of sweat coating his feverish skin, and an ugly gash drawn across his face, dripping and cracking blood with his every labored breath.

It’s not these things, however, which catch the lieutenant's attention.

No.

It’s the fact that none of his wounds have even been treated yet!

He turns to the medical droid, and storms over to it.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

The droid beeps in a binary that isn’t typical of a medical droid, and he freezes, upon realizing that it isn’t one at all.

It’s a supply droid, simply laden with gauze, sedatives, and bacta, and contains no medical programming whatsoever.

Kriff.

He hurriedly rushes back over to his own bed and grabs the comm from where it lays, activating it to the general’s channel immediately.

The response is fairly fast, but doesn’t sound particularly alarmed or even interested as Hux’s voice tiredly asks,

“Trouble so soon?”

It’s almost as if he expected this.

Mitaka tries not to let that thought bother him. “Yes, uh, sir, there’s no medical droid here, and Kylo Ren has not been treated at _all_ , from the looks of it. What do you propose I do?”

Silence from the other end, which, for just a moment Mitaka hopes is due to shock or disgust, but his hopes are quickly dashed as the general instead nonchalantly responds,  
“I thought you graduated at the top of your class, Mitaka.”

“S...sir?”

“If you can’t handle basic field medicine, I seriously question the quality of your education.”

“Sir?!”

“If a droid is required for your treatment of Ren, then I suggest you find it yourself, Lieutenant. As I mentioned before, I’m far too busy to handle these sorts of arrangements. He’s _your_ responsibility now.”

Their link goes dead with a pop, and Mitaka resists the urge to go hide somewhere for a couple of hours as he makes a plan.

Instead, he takes another deep breath and steels himself.

The general is right! He has had more than enough field training to keep Kylo alive while he tracks down a droid. Straightening out, he moves as if to return to the knights side.

And then his plans crumble to bits when he hears a groan from Ren and immediately ducks down behind his bed's bedframe for protection.

The droid beeps sternly at the now moving knight, and goes rolling past Mitaka's location to confront him, only to be flung back a few second later by the force, where it hits the wall with a crack and shatters.

Mitaka shields himself from the ensuing shrapnel of metal and medical supplies with his arms, and tries not to panic in what will most likely be his last living moment.

And then there’s an oddly anticlimactic thud from the back of the room, and Kylo makes a weird keening noise.

Heart thudding and confused, Mitaka sits still for a few more minutes still shielding himself from danger. But when none comes, he finally gets down on his knees and crawls down beneath his bed in order to get a peek at Kylo and see what's up.

The man is on the floor, he discovers, lying on his side in some puddling blood, and doesn't look especially threatening anymore with the way he's curled into himself.

Obviously, healing the knight is what he should be doing, but if he appears too abruptly, or does something to trigger the man, he’s more likely to wind up dead himself than be of any use.

He could try to sedate Kylo...somehow, but he doesn’t really see how he could do anything of the sort without alerting him to it first.

Kylo Ren has stopped blaster bolts in the training yards. Mitaka is certain he could stop a simple blowdart if needed.

Then again...maybe a blowdart wouldn’t be a large enough or fast enough presence to trip his alarms, and he’d miss it completely until it was too la-

“For fuck’s sake, your thoughts are so _loud_!” Kylo croaks hoarsely as he forces himself back upright and heavily onto his knees, body listing to the side with the obvious pain the motion causes him as he searches the room.

When he sees Mitaka hiding under the bed, he makes a face.

“Mature.”

The lieutenant's heart stutters a few inexplicable beats as he gulps and tries not to let the surprisingly young face in front of him distract him from his work.

“I...uh, I’m to look after you.” He stammers, trying very hard not to stare...or blush for that matter.

Kylo turns away with a sneer, dabbing at the bloodied gash on his face with his fingertips, and stares down in disgust at the droplets that dome on them.

“You don’t appear to be doing a good job.”

“I’d only just arrived before you, uh, before you woke up, sir.”

He laughs dryly, closes his eyes, and rests the side of his head against his bedframe, where he wraps an arm protectively around his wounded stomach, and says, “I destroyed the medical droid...I presume.”

Mitaka sheepishly glances over at the supply droid, but, for some reason, sees no need to correct Kylo.

“I imagine we can get a...replacement...somehow.” It seems better than admitting Kylo was never assigned one.

“Not necessary.” The knight grits out, finally unwinding his suprisingly gangly body as he hoists himself back up into bed and lies back with a puff. “I’ll treat myself. Just find me a kit.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

His eyes narrow at Mitaka’s skepticism, and he growls.

“Very. Now find me a _kit_ , Lieutenant.”

He, of course, does as his superior bids him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or kudos, and if you have any suggestions for the next installments of the fic, or just wanna follow me, you can find me at Kevin-the-chicken.tumblr.com  
> More installments of this story soon
> 
> You know Mitaka is an obscure character when:  
> 1- This ship tag has never been used before on ao3  
> 2- There are only 18 fics on ao3 that have him as a tagged character.  
> 3- And only one of those fics has him as a main character, let alone the one that the story's POV is from.


End file.
